ssf2_tips_and_tricksfandomcom-20200216-history
Meta Knight Guide
Everything you need to know about Dreamland's Knight himself. Meta Knight He was one of the 2 characters to be revealed on the V0.9 Trailer (the other being Samus). Tied with Kirby in weight, His sprites are custom and his moveset is somewhat similar to the Brawl counterpart Advantages 1. Fast Attacks. 2. Simple moveset makes him easy to learn. 3. Many prefer him as a beginner's character, instead of Mario. 4. Down Smash, Neutral Air, and Shuttle Loop are all of his Best K.O. Moves. 5. His small size makes him hard to hit and chain grab. 6. Dimensional Cape gives him great approaches to his opponents. 7. Fast sidesteps and rollups. Disadvantages 1. Being lightweight. 2. Not a good choice in Free-For-Alls. 3. Poor Air Release. 4. Poor Aerial movement. 5. No Projectiles and has to get up close. Statistics 'Body Stats' Class: Swordsman Size: Small Knockback: Large 'Movement Stats' Weight: Light Speed: Fast Jump Height: Average Falling Speed: Normal Number of Jumps: 6 'Combat Stats' Offense: Medium-High Defense: Medium Projectile: None Recovery: Excellent Offense In order to give damage you need to get up close, but the major power of his attacks given increases his combat style in air and ground. Due to a lack of projectile a Meta Knight Player needs to think smart, Mach Tornado can be used to penetrate projectiles same goes for Drill Rush. But the best way to approach the opponent is to use the Dimensional Cape as it can be used both on offense and defense. Meta Knight's Smash Attacks have great knockback except for his Up Smash. Use Dimensional Cape in the air, then aim to the ground and you can perform your next move. Shuttle Loop is your best bet for K.O.ing, because it can K.O. opponents under 90%-120%. Meta Knight is more efficient in the air due to having quicker attacks than in the ground with Uair being his fastest, due to it can combo with Fair or a Shuttle Loop. Overall, he still remains his great fighting power. Defense Due to lack of projectile and being lightweight, He can be really easy to K.O., Also in Free-For-Alls. He also has Poor Air Release which lower's a bit of his aerial game. But the great strength in his attacks won't help him in winning though. This is also one rule that all Meta Knight players should know "Defense is the Best Offense". Because of his fast rollups, sidesteps, attacks, and grabs, this is what you need to do first in thinking outside the box, In addition to his weaknesses, Dimensional Cape can no longer be used to stall on ledges. Players need to be careful because this attribute has been removed for Meta Knight to not get banned in tournaments. Another defensive measure is that Meta Knight can glide under stages in order to stall, But players need to be careful, if they glide on the final jump and he loses momentum on the glide, he will become helpless. But it's still a good trick for Meta Knight's defensive game. Also due to his small size he is hard to hit and chain grab, but his air dodge is somewhat longer than his sidesteps and rolls, Plus his Shuttle Loop can avoid some attacks, His Mach Tornado can counter moves that can dash and Dimensional Cape can be used for dodging and countering as well. Overall, half of his defensive attributes are useful. Standard Moves Standard Attack - Slashes continuously around himself while yelling, Slashes will continue as long as the Standard Attack button is held down. 2% per each hit. Foward Tilt - He does 3 consecutive slashes in front of him. 4% for 1st hit, 3% for 2nd hit, and 5% for 3rd hit Up Tilt - Does a short hop, then stabs his sword in the air. 7% Down Tilt - Stabs his sword in front of him. A good combo starter. 6% Smash Attacks Foward Smash - Performs A powerful slash in front of him. 14% - Uncharged; 20% - Fully Charged Up Smash - Performs 3 quick slashes above him. 3% for 1st hit, 2% for 2nd hit, and 4% for 3rd hit = 9% if uncharged. 5% for 1st hit, 2% for 2nd hit, and 6% for 3rd hit = 13% if fully charged. Down Smash - One of Meta Knight's 3 of the best K.O. Moves. 11% for 1st hit and 13% for 2nd hit = 24% if all hits connect while uncharged. 16% for 1st hit and 18% for 2nd hit = 34% if all hits connect while fully charged Aerial Moves Neutral Aerial - Spins around with his sword. One of Meta Knight's 3 of the best K.O. Moves. Can K.O. opponents if sweetspotted. If hit starting at 0%, It will hit the opponent 2 times. 11% for 1st hit and 6% for 2nd hit. Foward Aerial - Performs 3 consecutive slashes in front of him. 3% for 1st hit, 2% for 2nd hit, and 7% for 3rd hit = 12% if all hits connect. Not a good K.O. move though. Back Aerial - Performs 3 consecutive slashes behind him. 3% for 1st and 2nd hit, and 6% for 3rd hit. Has longer range than his Foward Aerial. Up Aerial - Slashes his sword upwards. Can be used for juggling. 6% Down Aerial - Slashes his sword downwards. 7% Specials Standard Special - Mach Tornado - Unleashes a force of wind around him. A total of 22 hits. 1% for all 21 hits and the last hit having 3% = 24% in total. Side Special - Drill Rush - Rapidly pierces his opponents. A total of 13 hits. 1% for all 12 hits and the last hit having 4% = 16% in total. Up Special - Shuttle Loop - Does an uppercut slash on his opponent, then enters into a gliding position. One of Meta Knight's 3 of the best K.O. Moves. Both 1st and 2nd deals 9% = 18% if the Shuttle Loop's hit itself and the slash from the glide connects. Down Special - Dimensional Cape - Wraps himself around his cape, then reappears by throwing his cape or attacking. If executed in the air and aimed to the ground (not using the attack mode), he will be in standing position which allows him perform another attack. 14% if the attack hits. Grabs Grab - Grabs his opponent. Pummel - Use his wings to strike the opponent. 3% per each hit Foward Grab - Kicks his opponent diagonally. Can be used to chain grab. 5% Back Grab - Slash his opponent behind him. 7% Up Grab - Carries his opponent to the air, then crashes back down. 8% Down Grab - Kicks his opponent repeatedly. 11% Trivia - He is the only character to be able to glide twice. - All of his Specials are also used as Recovery Moves. - Dimensional Cape in SSF2, Unlike in Brawl, It can no longer grab ledges. - He has gained back popularity since the 1st release of SSF2 V0.9. - All attributes that got him banned in some tournaments had been removed. - Shuttle Loop in SSF2, Unlike in Brawl, it can no longer hit opponents from behind. - Mach Tornado's range is shorter than the one in Brawl